


Dear Mickey

by MilyV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EmiMike, Fluff, M/M, Romance, idk - Freeform, mikeemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Emil wants to get back with Michele so he decides to do it on a very special way.





	Dear Mickey

Emil knew he made a huge mistake. He let Michele just walked away and for months, he suffered from how much he missed his dear “Mickey”.

He couldn’t understand what happened to him that day. He never got angry at all. It was really hard to make him mad. He was always pretty chill with everything but that horrible day something happened to him.

He could repeat the heated argument in his head every morning after he got up and every night before going to bed.

Emil knew that things couldn’t be left like that. Luckily for him, Michele was staying in the same hotel than he did and after talking to some friends, he found out in what room he was. He couldn’t let the chance escape from his hands.

He needed to see Michele again. He couldn’t text him because there was a possibility of Michele not wanting to respond him. He couldn’t show up just like that because maybe Michele would just shut the door in front of him. So he had to do it on a more sophisticated way.

So he talked to Sara to help him out.

So after Sara confirmed him that Michele was with her, Emil put a small note under the door and ran.

All that he could do now was to hope that Michele was interested enough to meet him again.

That afternoon, after returning from shopping with his sister, Michele decided to take a break before going out again.

“Are you sure you are going to be fine?” Michele asked his sister.

“Mickey, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me!” Sara replied. She kind of knew what Mickey was planning and she didn’t want it to ruin it. If there was something that she could do to make her brother happy again, then she would it. And she was sure that Mickey needed Emil right now.

Michele took a deep breath and entered his room. But as soon as he did, he realized that there was a small note in the floor. He raised an eyebrow and then he lift it to read it.

_Dear Mickey,_

_Did you miss me? Because I do. Can we meet at the park that’s in front of our hotel? I want to see you again. Please. We need to talk. I’ll be there at 8 o’clock._

_Emil_

Michele was speechless. He wasn’t sure what to do next. Of course he missed Emil. He missed talking to him every night before going to sleep. Or traveling for a weekend to spend with him doing some silly stuff. But most important, he missed that warm smiled that he had.

He was about to send him a message but he thought that maybe it would ruin the magic of the date. Or whatever it was. He really hoped that Emil would show up.

Emil was nervous. Would Michele actually appear? Or would he ignore the note? He was sitting in a bench near a fountain. He thought that it would the best place to meet.

All of the sudden he felt a hand over his shoulder. He stood up and turned around. He forgot that they had fought and that was the reason they weren’t speaking each other. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Mickey! You came!” Emil barely could hide how much he wanted to see him again.

“I couldn’t say no to your invitation” Michele explained. He was relief because for a moment he thought that it could just be a joke. But no, in front of him, Emil was standing and looking handsome as usual.

They stood there in silence for a while before Emil had the courage to say something.

“Letting you walk away was the worst thing that I’ve ever done” Emil stated. He tried to come up with a speech or something, but that was the only thing that he could think about in that moment “I’m so sorry”

Then he realized that he hadn’t gotten any flowers or gifts to Michele. He felt it was the lamest apologize ever.

Michele put one of his hands on one of Emil’s cheeks.

 “I gave up so easily and I apologize. I… It was stupid. Everything” Michele was happy to see him there “I thought on calling you but I was coward” He recognized flustered.

“Can we start over, Mickey?” He was way too impatient and he wanted to know the answer to that question “I would do anything that you wanted if you say yes” He begged.

Michele didn’t say a word. He got closer to Emil and gave him a surprise kiss on the lips. Oh, how much he had missed tasting those lips.

Emil blinked before realizing what was happening.

“Mickey…” Emil was too shocked to even say anything more than that.

“I wanted to do that for a while” Michele looked away, embarrassed.

Emil smiled and before Michele could react, Emil was holding him between his arms.

“So is that a yes?” Emil was so excited but he still wanted to hear that word.

Michele took a deep breath. Emil looked like a puppy, he could bring happiness everywhere he was and he certainly feel like that.

“Yes” Michele replied before kissing Emil again.

Emil felt like he could shout at the top of his lungs.

“We have so many things to catch up!” He grabbed Michele by the hand and started to walk towards the hotel.

And Michele thought that he didn’t want to lose him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
